Hidden Temptation
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Taichi has trouble resisting his feelings for someone. Taito fic with some Takari, and one sided Taikeru. Oneshot. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note**: This is a slight yaoi fanfiction, or typically shounen-ai for safe rating.

_Italics mean thoughts…_

**Hidden Temptation**

It was a typical day for Taichi as he strolled down the streets. He passed through the park and often stared at the passing couples. Some being married seniors and some being young teenagers going out on dates. He couldn't help but stare at these sights sometimes, and most of the time being jealous as he did. It took a while for him to admit it to himself, but he grew jealous of Yamato and Sora being a couple. Strange to say that he wasn't jealous of Yamato, even though Sora was a very close friend to him, people thought that he had interest in her. In actuality, he was jealous of Sora. Yes, after long thinking about it, Taichi realized that he was in love with Yamato. He loved so many things about him, such as his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. He also loved how Yamato's golden blonde hair swayed in the wind when they were in sunlight together. Sure, the two seemed to be in love with each other to him, and every time they were around Taichi together, he would feel like the middle man out. He reached Yamato's apartment after what seemed like a very long walk. Yamato had called him that day to hear him play the beat to a new song he was writing, and use him as a judge. He raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Yes?" a male voice came from the door. Taichi felt himself blushing as he heard the angelic voice from behind the woodened door.

"It's me, Taichi," he answered. Yamato rushed over to open the door to reveal Taichi waiting outside. He let Taichi pass him as he entered the cool air-conditioned apartment.

"Oh hey, thanks for coming. I haven't completely written the lyrics yet, but I finished the music sheet and practiced it a lot with my guitar. I hope you like it. Takeru and Hikari both already gave me thumbs up about it," explained Yamato.

"Oh, so my sister is already here?" asked Taichi. Yamato nodded as he pointed to the sofa in the living room. She was sitting there with Takeru beside her. They both turned around to wave at him.

"Hey, Takeru-kun, what's up?" he asked as he waved back. Takeru smiled and shook his head.

"Not much. Just spending time with your sister," he said as he laced his fingers with hers. Taichi sighed and rolled his eyes. Even his sister was dating the one she loved. Yamato walked into the living room with his guitar as Taichi sat next to his sister and her boyfriend.

"I'm going to play it one more time so Taichi can hear it and give me his opinion," explained Yamato as he gracefully put one hand over the chords and the other over near the bridge. He started to play a tune similar to what Kurt Cobain from Nirvana would play, but only more easy-going. The way Yamato played and the beauty of the song brought Taichi into a trance. When he finished playing, Taichi snapped out of his daze and clapped.

"It was very soothing. I think it would do great for your band," he said cheerfully. Yamato couldn't help but blush as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Heh, thank you Taichi," he forced himself to say modestly. Hikari stretched her arms and stood up from the couch.

"Well, I'd love to stay up and spend some time with the four of you boys, but I need to get home to study. I got an exam tomorrow," she explained. She turned her head to face Takeru. "You should study too, after all, you're in the same class as me," she added. Takeru nodded as he got up and walked with her to the door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. Hikari smiled and took his hand into her own.

"No, it's okay. Having you with me at the door would make me want to take you in our apartment and never let you leave," she teased. Takeru chuckled a little.

"And that would be a bad thing?" he retorted, making Hikari join in with him. After a half a minute of teasing each other, Hikari and Takeru engaged in a quick French kiss before Hikari walked out of the door. She waved to Takeru as she ran off into the direction of her apartment. Taichi was still gazing at Yamato, ignoring what his sister said earlier. He hadn't even noticed his sister leaving. Takeru made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Taichi. Yamato, not noticing Taichi's staring obsession over him, took the guitar strap from around his body and set his guitar aside. Yamato looked up and noticed Taichi's direct eye-contact with his eyes.

"Uh, Taichi? Something the matter?" he asked curiously. Hearing Yamato's voice snapped Taichi out of his gaze.

"Oh, uh…sorry. No nothing is the matter," he lied. Yamato shrugged it off. Taichi looked around and finally noticed something different.

"Oh, she's not here?" he asked. Takeru and Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't notice Hikari-chan left?" asked both of the brothers simultaneously. Taichi furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No, not Hikari-chan. I'm talking about Sora-chan," he answered. Yamato looked up at the ceiling.

"Nah, she's with her mother today. They were too busy with flower arrangements that she couldn't come over," explained Yamato. After hearing this, Taichi was jumping for joy on the inside.

"Oh I see," he said behind of mask of false concern. Yamato picked up his guitar and headed to his bedroom. Before he entered the bedroom door completely, he popped his head back out for one last comment.

"Be right back, gotta polish my guitar strings," he said with an assuring smile before closing the door. After a minute of silence, Taichi turned his attention back at Takeru.

"So how long have you and my sister been together?" asked Taichi. Takeru raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Uh…about two years after we defeated BelialVamdemon," he answered. Taichi's eyes widened.

"Wow, over a year and I didn't know about it?!" he screeched. Takeru sweat-dropped.

"Well, we sort of wanted to keep it a secret from most people. I could have thought that other than Yamato, YOU would have known about it," he commented. Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Well, Hikari didn't tell me and I couldn't figure it out. You two kept it well hidden then," he stated bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Takeru started chuckling at Taichi's dense personality. Taichi heard him laughing under his breath and slowly looked at him from the corner of his eye. Takeru had a kind smile, and from the side, his laughing looked incredibly like Yamato's. Taichi's eyes widened as he watched the cheerful Takeru, and his imagination slowly started to turn Takeru's figure into Yamato's, and turned into a gaze.

_Yamato-kun…_

Taichi couldn't help but feel his body starting to motion over to the unsuspecting Takeru. He was giving Takeru a loving stare as he continued to imagine Yamato being in Takeru's place. Takeru broke from his moment of laugher and noticed Taichi's face suddenly right in front of his.

"T-Taichi-san…what are you-" Takeru started, but was cut off when he felt Taichi's hand on his face. Taichi started to mumble something under his breath.

"You…look so much like your brother…" he whispered. He started to bring is lips close to Takeru's, but Takeru backed away.

"Hey, I'm dating your sister! Stop it Taichi-san!" he snapped. Taichi's eyes widened as he was brought back to reality. He quickly brought his hand back to himself and backed away from Takeru, blushing furiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Takeru-kun! It's just that, you look so much like your brother, I couldn't help myself!" he shouted in defense. Takeru's expression changed to that of shock after Taichi spilled his heart out.

"You're in love with my brother?" he aked. Taichi covered his mouth after realizing what he said.

"Um…well," stuttered Taichi as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation. Takeru waited for a response, but gave up when he heard the door to his brother's room opening. Yamato emerged with a happy smile on his face.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" he asked. Takeru and Taichi jumped up while blushing.

"Nope!" shouted both boys. Yamato jumped back by the sudden outburst from the two boys.

"Um…okay then," he uttered, shrugging the shock off of his shoulders. Takeru stood up from the couch and stretched his arms like Hikari did earlier.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got to be getting home soon," commented Takeru. He grinned as he turned towards Yamato to wave at him. "See ya, Nii-san. You too Taichi-san," he said as he bid farewell to them and made a dash for the door. He gave one last glance at Taichi before departing. Yamato, who was really confused about what went on, gave a frustrated look to Taichi.

"Are you sure something didn't happen while I was in my room?" he demanded. Taichi shook his head.

"No, really. He must have just been nervous about the test and it finally got to him," he lied. Yamato sighed and sat next to Taichi.

"If you say so," he mumbled, unconvinced. Since he was sitting next to Taichi, the brunette started to feel rather uncomfortable.

_Oh great….what do I do now? He's right next to me. Should I confess how I feel towards him?_

He turned his head forward, only to stare at Yamato from the side of his face.

_He's so beautiful…_

Taichi started to feel his heart race. He tried to control his blush, but no avail. He gave up and whipped his head towards Yamato again, gaining his attention.

"Listen Yamato-kun, I…" he started, looking for the courage to continue. The eyes that Yamato gave Taichi made him go crazy on the inside. He wanted to jump Yamato and kiss him like no tomorrow.

"Yes Taichi?" he asked, edging Taichi to continue. He obliged.

"You see…I know that you've been with Sora for a very long time now, but I must admit…" he paused for a second, swallowing any spit he had left in his mouth as Yamato stared at him intently. "I…I love you," Taichi finally managed to let himself say. Yamato's eyes widened at the revelation, but he was speechless to say anything. After finally letting his emotions out, Taichi was driven mad as he couldn't control his urge anymore. He pinned Yamato down on the couch and pressed his own lips to Yamato's. Yamato was surprised at first about the sudden action Taichi pulled on him, but then started to relax. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling at the exact moment, but he started to have the same urge Taichi had. Without further ado, he accepted the kiss and started to kiss Taichi back. Taichi was shocked that Yamato gave in, but felt happy that he did. Yamato started to lick Taichi's lips, as Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist. Taichi inserted his tongue into Yamato's mouth, begging for entrance, which Yamato granted. The kiss turned into a French kiss as Taichi started to run his hand into Yamato's shirt, over his bare skin. They finally broke apart from lack of breath and split apart onto separate parts of the couch. Taichi looked over to Yamato and vise versa.

"Uh…Taichi," started Yamato, but Taichi cut in.

"Sorry, this is my entire fault. I should have thought before I acted. Pretend none of this ever happened," ranted Taichi, trying to patch up any holes in their friendship that he may have made. Yamato raised his hand to silence him.

"Taichi you idiot, why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked. Taichi was speechless. He didn't know how to reply to that question.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I couldn't stand seeing you with Sora. I know she's my close friend, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. So I kept my mouth shut," explained Taichi. Yamato frowned. He didn't want to see Taichi like this, so he raised a hand to put it on his shoulder.

"If you wanted me that badly, all you had to do was ask," he commented with a slick smile on his face. Taichi's expression changed from sorrowful to that of astonishment as he gazed at Yamato for his sarcasm. Yamato let out a small chuckle and leaned over to kiss him again. Taichi closed his eyes in happiness.

_Yamato-kun…_

Yamato broke apart from the kiss to smile again.

"Just don't tell Sora about this."

* * *

Like it? Please leave me a review for support. Please visit my other fanfiction and review those too if you would like. Much Love to you all. 


End file.
